My enemy, My friend: A What If? story
by Fullmetal Ai
Summary: RayMariah a little What If story for fans of this couple. What if Mariah had said those 3 words and a name to Ray after they battled in the Finals? How would Lee react? ok, so Lee's not a big part of the story, but still...oooOOOooo! R&R!


My enemy, My friend: A "What If?" story  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Beyblade. wish I did, though...as well as Digimon, Medabots, Yu-Gi-Oh, Zoids.....-goes on and on...-  
  
A/N:  
  
3 words: I love Beyblade. I have *2* couples that I like in the whole series! ^-^ This couple took me a little longer to like than the other one, and now i'm thinking, "Why didn't I like this couple from the start?" -looks down, she's holding a Ray plushie- uhh...now you know why. And now, the girl of this couple! -pulls out a Mariah plushie and makes Ray and Mariah kiss- Marayah 4-eva! see the name for those two? It's perfect! I saw this episode for the first time today, and so if I get anything wrong, then e-mail me and tell me. my e-mail is TheRPer@aol.com. My brother kept telling me how wonderful that episode is, and he kept on telling me and telling me about it, so I watched it this morning. I wanted to keep watching it! it was sooooo sweet! BUT...we had to go the bus stop...ugh....I HATE SCHOOL BUSES! and my brother didn't remember if they said they loved each other or not in that eppy! ok. about the story. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Mariah had said those 4 little words(3 words and a name, to be exact...) that we want her to say sooooo much to Ray when they were done battling in the FINALS? well, we already know what Ray would think, but still, I wanted to write somthing about it! oh, and what do you think Lee would have thought about it? oooOOOooo! well, on with the story! "My enemy, My friend: a "What If?" story."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the first round of the finals. Both the Bladebreakers and the White Tigers had made it. It was time to choose who would battle for the championship. Of course, the Bladebreakers chose Ray. Kai hadn't said anything, as usual.  
  
What Ray didn't know was that the White Tigers were sending out another member of their team....That 'other member' was not Lee, the one that Ray had wanted to battle. Instead, they sent out....Mariah.  
  
(No!) Ray thought to himself. (Not her! I don't want to face her!) But he didn't complain. Mariah was already at the beystadium by the time Ray walked up. He looked calm, but inside he was trembling. he felt like his heart was ripped out of his chest. (Why did they have to choose her, out of all the people on the team? I'd rather face Gary than her!) No, it wasn't because she was a tough opponent-that of which she was. it was because, deep inside, he still had feelings for her.  
  
Mariah looked at Ray from across the beystadium. Her look was determined, yet she really didn't want to face Ray like this. But, that's what her team decided, and so she volunteered.  
  
"3...2...1...Let it Rip!" The referee's voice boomed over the loudspeaker, and the battle began. Mariah's bitbeast, Galux, could sense her need to win, so it went for Ray's Driger. (Go, Driger...but take it easy on her.) Ray was thinking over and over. It was a quick match, ending with Galux as the victor. "Why are you going easy on me, Ray?!?" Mariah exlaimed. "Why am I...going easy on her?" Ray repeated Mariah's question softly to himself. "C'mon, Ray! You're not gonna let me win THAT easy, are you? because if you do, then..." Tears brimmed her eyes. "Then...you'll lose the white tiger..." (She's right...!) Ray thought all in a frenzy. (Just because of our past relationship, I've been going easy on her, when I know that she wants an all-out battle!) Ray smiled, his fangs slightly showing. "You're right...Sorry, Mariah. No more taking it easy. it's all-out from here!"  
  
As the referee counted down for the second match, Ray released his Driger. The battle went on for a while, until....  
  
"Driger!!" Ray yelled. "Go!" Mariah saw this and her eyes dialated like a cat's as she smiled. "That's more like it! Galux! go beat Driger!" Ray was smiling with a twinkle in his eye, a smile he saved just for Mariah. "You ready for this, Mariah?" Ray said sarcasticly, knowing she was probably ready for anything. Mariah returned Ray's smile with a smirk. "Bring it on!" "Alright, you asked for it! Driger! Tiger Claw Attack!" With that, Driger kept knocking itself into Galux--hard. Pretty soon, THAT match was over, Driger as the victor. (A/N: From here, it's all on my brother's information. let me know if it's wrong. )  
  
The referee counted down again and the last battle started. That too, ended quickly, With Driger as the last one spinning.  
  
"And the winner is......RAY, FROM THE BLADEBREAKERS!!" The referee's voice boomed over the loudspeaker once again. All the fans of the bladebreakers stood up and cheered for Ray, and the whole team (except for Kai, of course...) almost toppled him over in their little "Victory Dance." Ray looked back at Mariah, who was smiling and motioning to the door. Ray nodded, and, after breaking free of his teammates' grip, he followed Mariah out the door.  
  
Once they were outside, Mariah smiled at Ray. "Good Job. You get to keep the white tiger," she motioned to Driger. "Yeah, you were tough." Ray replied. They were both silent for a moment. Then, Mariah broke the silence. "Ray?" "Hmm?" "There's a reason I brought you out here." "And what's that?" "I want to tell you somthing, Ray." Ray looked into her eyes and said. "Go ahead." Mariah gathered up all the courage she had left in her, and finally blurted out "I love you, Ray! I've loved you ever since you were a part of the team! You might not mean anyhting to Lee and the others, but you'll always be a part of me!" Ray looked shocked, and Mariah just kept blabbing on. "And even when you're gone, i'll think about you, you were always special to me, you were the kind of per--!!" What Mariah was saying was broken off by Ray's lips against hers, locked in a passionate kiss. Mariah forgot all her troubles, forgot that Ray was the enemy now, forget everything. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed what she was getting. After about 3 minutes, Ray couldn't handle it anymore and he slowly broke away, taking deep breaths to regain his normal breathing. When he finally managed to get his breathing under control, he looked Mariah in the eyes and said, "Mariah, I love you too. always and forever." he smiled again. Mariah was so happy, she couldn't control herself and she pulled him into a tight hug. Ray held her close and stroked her hair. They were inching closer for another kiss when suddenly....  
  
"AHA!!" A voice said from a dark corner. Ray and Mariah looked back to see who it was. it was then that Mariah recognized that voice. "Kevin, you little sneak! What right do you have to spy on us?!?" Kevin came out of the shadows, and said, "Every right. America's a free country, you know. Besides, Lee sent me to see what you were up to, and now I know why you've been staring into space so much! Wait 'till Lee hears about this!" and with that remark, he rushed off, most likely to tell Lee what happened. "Maaan...." Mariah groaned, "I'm gonna get it this time!" Ray smiled kindly at her. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again..." and he leaned down for a good-bye kiss. Their lips met again, and they stayed that way for another 3 minutes. After that 3 minutes was up, they slowly pulled away from each other, neither wanting the other to go. "I love you, Ray..." "I love you too, Mariah! I'll see you next time we meet!" And Mariah left throught the door, to the angry sound of Lee's voice.  
  
On the bus ride to the hotel, Ray couldn't stop thinking about Mariah. It was Tyson who broke his train of thoughts. "So Ray, what did Mariah want you for?" Ray blushed and said, "She wanted to talk." and left it there.  
  
On HER bus ride to HER hotel, Mariah was doing practically the same thing. Except, she managed to think about Ray, even over Lee's angry yelling, which was mostly directed at her.  
  
That night as they both climbed into their beds, Ray and Mariah were thinking of each other again. Before they turned out the light, they said the exact same thing:  
  
"Sweet dreams, My love."  
  
~Fin  
  
***  
  
A/N: I'm really sorry to those perfectionists who like everything to be perfect, hence the name, but I've been working on this for about 2 weeks now, because of writer's block, So I couldn't remember very much of what happened. Please forgive me. R&R! tell me how it is! Thankies! -Rika 


End file.
